Cutie Honey Flash: Episode List
1- "Ai no Tame ni! Otome wa Kawaru" ("In the Name of Love! the Maiden Transforms!") (これを飼いならす！乙女時間かわる) Airdate: 15 February 1997 Honey Kisaragi is 16 and goes to meet her father. He arrives first and is injured. Thugs and monsters follow him making this birthday one she will never forget. 2- "Otome no Ketsui! Tasogare ni Ichi rin no Hana" ("A Young Woman's Determination! A Flower in the Sunset") (何決意を乙女！の黄昏NI華壱の手) Airdate: 22 February 1997 3- "Otome no Yume! Hanayome Ishou wa Dare no Tame?" ("A Girl's Dream! For Whom is the Wedding Dress?") (夢の乙女！花嫁IshouのWAはタメを誰か？) Airdate: 1 March 1997 A series of wedding dress robberies have occurred. Four one-of-a-kind designer dresses: Sapphire, Emerald, Silk and Diamond have been stolen. Honey suspects Panther Claw is behind the robberies and sets off to stop them. Seiji attempts to convince the next target designer, Yurie, that she must take extra precautions. White Panther strikes at her fashion show and escapes with some of her designs. Yurie's ultimate creation still is safe however and Honey and Seiji attempt to set a trap by faking a wedding using the dress. 4- "Ningyo-Hime no Namida! Chichi to Ko no Kizuna" ("The Tear of the Mermaid Princess! The bond between Father and Daughter") (人形姫無阿弥陀！コ·絆の父) Airdate: 08 March 1997 Natsuko and Honey attend a club concert by the rock idol Arina. Ms. Miharu does not take to kindly to this and attempts to bust them for breaking curfew. Honey discovers a Panther Claw agent in the crowd. Panther Claw wants the earrings that Natsumi is wearing. The earrings, made from pearls called "Mermaid Tears", we discover were a present from her father a reknowned concert pianist who received them from European royalty. Honey and Seiji act as bodyguards for the singer while at the same time getting the daughter and father together. 5- "Sadame o koete! Nanairo no niji no otome" ("Overcome your fate! The Girl of the seven-colored Rainbow") (こえにサダム！七色の虹ノー乙女) Airdate: 15 March 1997 Panther Claw is after the porcelain doll of a Fortune Teller. The eyes of the doll (said to once belong to Marie Antoinette) have the unique ability to reflect the fortunes of others. Honey rescues the teller and they hide out at Seiji's run-down apartment. Seiji asks the teller to discover who Cutey Honey is. When the teller points out Honey, Seiji does not believe her. The teller mentions to Honey that her father is still alive but far away. She also mentions that she can not accurately foresee the future of Honey. She can only say that Honey is uniquely tied to the colors of a rainbow. 6- "Henshin Funou! Toji Komerareta Honey" ("Can't Transform! Honey Trapped") (変身FUいいえ！東寺komeraretaハニー) Airdate: 22 March 1997 While cleaning St. Chapel Academy, Honey and Friends discover HeadMaster Hayami's bronze bust. The bust is accidently dropped and reveals itself to be a Pure Crystalline statue of exquisite beauty know as the Ureashi Kikujin. Panther Claw sends a threat to St. Chapel saying they will steal the statue at exactly 22:22:22 the next day. HeadMaster Hayami puts the statue in a huge bank vault as a precautionary measure. Unfortunately Miharu Sensei locks herself, Seiji, the HeadMaster, Natsuko and Honey in with the statue as well. At exactly 22:22:22 Bomber Claw attacks St. Chapel and makes off with the entire Bank Vault! Honey and the gang are taken back to Panther Claw's base, where Honey then takes control of the situation. In the end HeadMaster drops the statue, shattering it into a million pieces. 7- "Kanashimi no Umi! Seiji, Chichi e no Tsuioku" ("The Sea of Sorrow! Seiji's Recollection of His Father") (悲しみの海！誠治、チチは追憶をメールしない) Airdate: 19 April 1997 Flashback - 10 Years Ago, Sister Jill and Panther Claw raided a luxury Cruiseliner in an attempt to steal its huge cargo of Gold Bars. Seiji's Dad, a famous detective, attempted to stop them from stealing the shipment but was brutally murdered in front of young Seiji's eyes. The ship is sunk complete with its gold shipment. Seiji barely escapes. Flashforward to the Present - Prince Zera informs Sister Jill that Dr. Kusaragi is alive and in his possession. Panther Zora tells Jill to retrieve the gold that was lost on that cruiseship 10 years earlier. Seiji vows he will get his revenge on Jill. Honey tags along to keep an eye on Seiji as they go to the ship. Honey is nearly killed fighting Gold Madam but is saved by Seiji. Seiji retrieves his father's signature lucky cap. 8- "Amaku Kiken na Kaori! Mamore Otome no Junjou" ("The Sweet and Perilous Scent! Protect a Maiden's Pure Heart") (私は危険なと香織ます！ Mamore乙女純情) Airdate: 26 April 1997 Panther Claw attacks a famous Botonist/Perfume Inventor, Hayashi Kahoru to retrieve his ultimate creation, the Rose Le Essence. Honey and Natsuko save the handsome inventor. Natsuko falls hopelessly in love with the inventor and offers to help fix his lab along with Honey. Hayashi reveals his ultimate creation to the girls and takes them to his secret lab in the mountains. There he tells of his obsession with perfecting the Rose Le Essence. Rose Claw attacks the three and almost succeeds in stealing the perfume. Honey easily defeats the agent. Natsuko is heartbroken to hear of Hayashi's impending marriage with his lovetime suffering fiancee but as a gift of his appreciation for all of Natsuko's help he gives her a custom perfume fit specifically for her. 9- "Prince no Kiki!? Rival Toujou!!" ("Prince is in Danger!? A Rival Appears!!") (プリンス北キキ！？常にライバル！) Airdate: 03 May 1997 10- "Hissatsu Waza Yabureru!? Honey Kesshi no Gekitou" ("Lighting Flare Defeated!? Honey's Desperate Battle") (照明フレアが敗北！蜂蜜のやけくそバトル) Airdate: 10 May 1997 11- "Shinobi yoru Kyoufu!! Nerareta Honey" ("The Encroaching Terror!! Honey targeted") (侵入恐怖！蜂蜜を対象) Airdate: 17 May 1997 12- "Honey Zettai Zetsumei! Jill Dengeki no Arashi" ("Honey Cornered! Jill's Electric Shock Attack") (ハニー絶体絶命！ジル電撃の嵐) Airdate: 24 May 1997 13- "Ai no Chikara de Tatakae! Jill to no Saishuu Kessen" ("Fight with the Power of Love! The Final Battle with Jill") (チカラデ戦え愛です！ジルなしSaishuu決戦へ) Airdate: 31 May 1997 14- "Nazo no Senshi Toujou!! Arata na Unmei no Jyokyoku" ("The Entrance of a Mysterious Fighter!! Overture to a New Fate") (謎の戦士登場〜ん！アラタナ運命のJyokyoku) Airdate: 07 June 1997 15- "Kaimaku no Bell! Futari no Honey Chou Sentou" ("The Act Begins! The Super Battle between Two Honey's") (開幕ませベルません！ふたりのハニーチョウ銭湯ん) Airdate: 14 June 1997 16- "Karami Au Aizou! Shimai Tennis Taiketsu" ("The Entanglement of Love and Hate! The Sisters' Tennis Match") (カラミ金Aizou！姉妹テニス対決) Airdate: 21 June 1997 17- "Shougeki Jijitsu! Chichi ga Kataru Honey no Himitsu" ("The Shocking Truth! Father reveals Honeys' secret") (マジンガー衝撃Jijitsu！父が語るハニーは秘密ません) Airdate: 05 July 1997 During a fieldtrip to the Highland Zoo, Honey and friends encounter the Panther Claw Agent Tiger Head Claw who is causing havoc at the zoo. Although animals run amuck for awhile, Honey soon succeeds at stopping the mayhem. Dr. Kisaragi calls Honey to ask her to meet him the next day. Honey is overjoyed. Twilight Prince tries to convince Dr. Kisaragi to cancel but Dr. Kisaragi vows to tell Honey her everything. The following day at Seaworld, Dr. Kisaragi tells Honey about his past association with Panther Claw and his real reasons for creating the Kuchugenso Kotei Shochi (Air Matter Transmutation (Fixer) Device). Dr. Kísaragi also tells Honey that Sera is her sister, and that she has been corrupted by the powers of Panther Zora and therefore can not control her emotions. Tiger Head Claw makes another attack. With the help of Misty Honey, Honey is able to defeat the Panther agent. Prince Zera appears later to retrieve Dr. Kisaragi and take him back to Panther Zora. 18- "Moeru Honoo no Kioku! Seira no Kako" ("Scorching Memories! Seira's Past") (萌える炎の記憶〜！セイラない加古ん) Airdate: 12 July 1997 Seira burns with hatred over her preceived abandonment by her Father. Although Dr. Kisaragi attempts to console her she will have nothing to do with him. Dr. Kisaragi warns her that her hatred will only grow to consume her. Dr. Kisaragi vows not to let Prince Zera have his way with her. The rivalry between Honey and Seira intensifies and becomes even more heated. Although Honey tries her best to get close, Seira pushes her away telling her she hates Honey and warns her that she will get her revenge. Seira is further corrupted by the power of Panther Zora, so much so that her hatred "gives birth" to a monsterous Panther agent. Natsuko and Head Master Hayami are the first to encounter this new fiend as they search for Honey. Honey changes to battle with the creation. Seira also changes to confront Honey. As the building they are fighting on begins to burn out of control, Seira and Honey battle. Honey can not bring herself to fight Misty Honey, her only sister. Seira takes advantage of this and attempts to choke the life out of Honey. The roof of the building collapses nearly killing Seira. Only through the intervention of Prince Zera is she saved. Prince Zera asks if Honey can overcome Misty's hatred for her. Honey can only answer that she must. 19- "Mizugi de shobu! Yurei sen no gai kotsu tai ji" ("The Competition in Swimsuits! Battling Skeletons on a Ghostship") (水着·デ·菖蒲！幽霊千のガイのコツの太極拳JI) Airdate: 26 July 1997 The St. Chapel girls enjoy a day at the beach. Seira continues to challenge and torment Honey. Seiji talks of rumors of a ghostly Pirate Ship haunting the area. Honey suspects Panther Claw. Seira coaxes Honey onto a rocky cliff. There she changes to Misty Honey and attacks her. Seira shows honey her tattoo "The Flames of Hatred" and tells her this is the ultimate representation of her hatred towards Honey. In flashback Panther Zora had placed this on her when she was a little girl. Seira is about to strike Honey with her saber when a lightning bolt hits her and causes her to fall into the ocean. Honey rescues her but they are met by the mysterious Ghost Ship. The Ghost Ship it is revealed is manned by a skeletal crew and a lost agent of Sister Jill's named Skull Claw. The Ship is powered by a experimental device which can control and manipulate matter. It bears the same mark "the Flame of Hatred" as Misty Honey. Sister Jill had abandoned the device ages before and it had somehow animated the Ship and its long dead crew. Seira and Honey destroy the device together causing its crew and leader to perish. Seira starts wondering if she is but an instrument in the employ of Panther Zora. 20- "Panther no Kokuin! Seira no Mune no Himitsu" ("The Seal of Panther Claw! The Secret of Seira's Breast Mark") (何刻印をパンサーん！セイラのない胸の秘密) Airdate: 02 August 1997 Seira receives a love letter from a secret admirer. At first she wants nothing to do with it but Honey convinces her to follow her heart and abandon her hatred. The Power within Seira continues to grow and corrupt her. Seira finally decides to rondeview with the secret admirer. Dr. Kisaragi meets with Seira to tell her he is glad to see that she has finally found love. Prince Zera appears as well and chastizes Seira for being so gullible and forgeting her true mission - the death of Honey. Honey goes to check up on Seira only to find that the letter was a cruel prank by fellow classmates. Seira is devastated and again blames Honey for all her misery and torment. This unleases a burst of pure hatred that manifests itself into a Crystalline Panther Agent. Prince Zera appears to confront both Honey and Seira. He reveals that because Seira's Kuchu Kotei Sochi is incomplete and flawed and due to the powers given to her by Panther Zora and the "Flames of Hatred" tattoo, Seira can give birth to monsters. Honey battles Prince Zera, but no matter what alternate form she changes into she can not beat Prince Zera. Prince Zera is about to kill Honey when Honey unleases the full potential of her powers. This takes Prince Zera by surprise, so much so that he lets his guard down and is about to be hit with Honey's Lightning Flare Attack. Just then the creature Seira gave birth to saves Prince Zera. The creature is destroyed and the shockwave knocks Honey unconscious. Seira and Prince Zera escape. Honey is so shaken by this defeat and her inability to sway Seira that she becomes hysterical. Honey then inadvertantly reveals her true identity to Seiji. 21- Ai Yue Ni! W Honey Saigo no Tatakai ("For the Sake of Love! The Last Battle between the Two Honey's") (愛越ニッケル！ Wハニー西郷のない戦い) Airdate: 16 August 1997 Seira confronts Prince Zera and demands the truth about her origins and her powers. Prince Zera scoffs at her, telling her that she is a fool and that she has ultimately lost his favor. Seira vows to put an end to Honey once and for all. To do this she reveals herself to Seiji and kidnaps him. Seira then issues an ultimatum to Honey. They will battle for Seiji live at Highland Tower. Honey confirms with Seiji that she is Cutey Honey. Seiji had always suspected it but is glad that Honey finally revealed herself to him. The two Honeys engage in a fierce battle with Dr. Kisaragi and Prince Zera looking on. The Honeys are both evenly matched. Honey begs Misty to look within herself and find the good. Seira looks to Prince Zera for his love. Prince Zera mocks Misty and reveals the ultimate truth to Misty and Honey. That they are but artificial creations created by himself and Dr. Kisaragi using the Kuchu Koteshi Sochi. 22- "Honoo no Naka ni Seira Shisu! Chichi no Ai wo Mune ni" ("Seira Perishes in a Sea of Flames! holding her Father's Love to her bosom") (炎のなかの死すセイラ！胸ni WO父の愛) Airdate: 23 August 1997 23- "Ai no Ketsumatsu! Unmei ni Katsu Honey no Hikari" ("The Finale of Love! Honey's Love that Shines through Fate") (何Ketsumatsu愛です！カツや蜂蜜運命のひかり) Airdate: 30 August 1997 24- "Gakuen Houkai!? Shin Panther Gendan Kyoui" ("School Destroyed! The Threat of the Resurrected Panther Claw") (学園崩壊！？すねパンサーGendanの脅威) Airdate: 13 September 1997 25- "Honey no Kosodate!? Nerawareta Baby" ("Honey brings up Baby") (蜂蜜は子育てしない？狙われたベビー) Airdate: 04 October 1997 26- "Idol wa Panther? Nesshou Utagassen" ("An "Idol" Panther? The Battle of the Singing Divas") (パンサーWAアイドル？ Nesshou歌合戦) Airdate: 11 October 1997 27- "Circuit no Jyoou! Choukousoku no Gekitou" ("The Queen of the Circuit! The Dangerous Ultra-High-Speed Race") (回路Jyoouはない！ Choukousokuなし激闘) Airdate: 25 October 1997 28- "Sono Na wa Akuma! Panther Senshi no Namida" ("The One called the "Devil": The Tear of a Panther Warrier") (園のNa WA悪魔！戦士の涙をPANTHERない) Airdate: 01 November 1997 29- "Mujintou Daibouken! Otakara Sagashi de Oosawagi" ("Big Adventure on an Uninhabited Island. Much ado about a Treasure Hunt") (無人島の大冒険！ oosawagiのお宝さがし) Airdate: 15 November 1997 Danbei accidentally breaks an old bust hidden away in the school when he tries to clean it. It reveals a treasure map of some kind. The treasure is in the middle of a mountain, somewhere tropical. Back in the Panther Claw's hideaway, Sister Jill summons two youma to go after Cutey Honey, Jungle Panther and Amazon Panther. The school goes on an expedition to get the treasure, as always happens when a student at a school finds a treasure map. Everyone, particularly the teachers and Danbei, encounter pit traps, snares, and small plants that bite people. There don't seem to be any natives to set the pits and snares. Everyone crosses a bridge. Then the youma come to get them, and collapse the bridge. Honey, Danbei, Seiji, and the second teacher fall into the water. Like all rivers, this one has a deadly waterfall just a few minutes down the line. Honey transforms into Jungle Honey and throws a line around a tree to pull everyone to safety. However, Amazon Panther grabs Honey. Honey lets go, whereupon the tree springs back and throws the others far away to safety, and Honey and Amazon Panther go down the stream. We're talking Indiana Jones physics here. Meanwhile, Jungle Panther is looking for Honey. Nat-chan claims to be Cutey Honey, so that everyone can get off the bridge. Then Nat-chan's friend claims to be Cutey Honey. Then the guys. Then Miharu-sensei. You can tell that the youma is getting tired of this, as her shield emits a purple gas which gets everyone. Danbei, Seiji, and the teacher all end up, of course, stumbling their way into the mountain, about to find the treasure, but Jungle Panther catches up with them and sics the mind-controlled rest of the expedition on them. Honey comes up to her *disguised as the second youma*, and almost gets away with it until the real one arrives. Honey finds herself unable to attack Jungle Panther until she powers up in Hyper Cutie Honey. Honey's powered-up attack shatters a hole in the shield, releasing everyone from Jungle Panther's control, and then Honey tricks the two youmas into hitting each other, then destroys them. The treasure is some kind of message which gives Danbei a flashback to a statue he broke. Anyway, they don't get anything valuable. 30- "Dasshutsu Fukanou!? Jigoku Iki no Bousou Ressha" ("There is No Getting Off! The Train Speeding toward Hell") (脱出Fukanou！？壱岐地獄のない暴走列車) Airdate: 22 November 1997 Honey, friends, and teachers are at some kind of carnival and everyone gets a ball shaken out of some prize machine. Honey gets the gold ball and everyone gets a train ride on the bullet train. Cut to scene of one of the blue bad guys, smiling. It appears at least some villains are willing to attack heroines in their secret identities. After they get on the train, Seiji spots a youma flying by it. Pretty soon the youma announces that there's a bomb on the train. If the train slows down, it'll explode. Honey transforms into Escort Honey and apparently tries to calm down the passengers. The girls all look for the bomb, and eventually find it. Honey gets telephoned by the people running the train and warned that there's a bomb on the train, and is asked who she is, to which she replies "Kono goro hayari no onna no ko..." ("I'm the most fashionable girl..." from the theme song. Breasts are not mentioned.) Worse yet, another blue guy diverts the train to a track which stops at a bridge. The girls get the bright idea to separate the part of the train that has the bomb in it. Luckily, this is at the front; if it had been in the back, well, I guess everyone would have been dead. Honey goes out there and is attacked by the youma; while she gives her speech and fights, the girls start separating the train. Seiji chases after them in a car. He's pretty good at driving without a road, until the train goes through a tunnel, whereupon Seiji's car slams into a brick wall. Once the train is separated, Honey stops fighting the youma and jumps back to the other part of the train. Apparently the youma is no good at jumping, since it doesn't follow her. Unfortunately, the second teacher was left on the other part of the train. Fortunately, Seiji has recovered from crashing into a brick wall, and Honey uses the top of his car to get to the other part of the train. Honey defeats the youma, who slows down the train just before it dies, but it's okay, since Honey manages to jump off carrying the teacher, with Seiji pulling her onto his car. Later, Honey and Seiji have a scene in front of the sunset. This episode heavily smelled of 'filler' more than most fillers. 31- "Jounetsu to Ai wa Kiezu! Chichi no Seishun no Hi" ("Passion and Love Persist! The Days of Father's Youth") (情熱WA Kiezuに愛！父なしこんにちは青春) Airdate: 29 November 1997 Short scene where a random old-looking guy who's probably a scientist gets kidnapped by the blue guys. Honey and Seiji are going to meet someone named Professor Kanzaki, who's a woman about the age of Honey's father. She meets her as Escort Honey and at about that point the villains attack. Honey transforms into Elegance Honey and fights them. This means she is dressed in a long white dress, holding flowers, and battling villains with a rolled-up pink robe. Successfully. After everyone escapes, Honey is introduced to Kanzaki as Professor Kisaragi's daughter. She asks about him and learns he's dead; they visit his grave. His given name is "Takeshi Kisaragi", incidentally, according to his tombstone. Kanzaki asks about Honey's mother; I believe she says she doesn't have one but I'm not 100% sure about what it's saying. At home we see pictures of Kanzaki and Honey's father in school together. Seems like she liked him. They go shopping. Honey tries on a lot of different outfits in a clothes store without benefit of transformations. Then the bad guys catch Kanzaki. They take her to a place where they have a lot of scientists kidnapped in order to do research for them. Honey and Seiji try to infiltrate the place in disguise. Honey is disguised as a scientist with glasses worse than Umino's. Seiji is wearing one of the blue guys' uniforms, but his skin is still pink. Fortunately for the reputations of blue guys around the world, this disguise doesn't fool them one bit. The youma is questioning Kanzaki, who makes some kind of long logical deduction which is accompanied by appropriate background music. Honey comes to rescue her; she is in some kind of strange yellow vehicle, very silly looking. She is also still in the scientist outfit. Honey turns to Cutey Honey and fights the youma. But she's losing until Kanzaki pilots the machine and distracts it, giving Honey the chance to become Hyper Cutey Honey and kill the youma, rescue the scientists, and destroy the base. 32- "Harapeko Tantei Hayami Seiji! Saiaku no Ichinichi"("The Worst Day for Hungry Private Eye, Seiji Hayami") (Harapeko探偵速水誠司！ Saiakuいないの一日） Airdate: 06 December 1997 Seiji is at home, talking to himself about the Panther Claw. I think they ruined his place and he doesn't have any food. Nat-chan calls him and tries to set up a date between him and Honey. Nat-chan and several guys from school watch from the sidelines. Seiji meets Honey, but when they are about to eat, Miharu-sensei suddenly appears. The youma of the week is "Cupid Claw", with love arrows, of course. When one of the blue guys is hit, he falls in love with Sister Jill, who strangles him and turns him back into blue slime. While running away, Seiji collapses because of lack of food. Honey has to carry him. Seiji tries to grab a chocolate bar from one of the students. Cupid Claw and the blue guys appear. Seiji fights the blue guys, at least partly to keep the chocolate bar. Cupid Claw manages to shoot Honey. Seiji gets shot instead and falls in love with Miharu-sensei. Next, Honey is shot, and falls in love with Seiji. She transforms into Stage Honey and sings "Anata no Todoketai" to him. Later, as Hurricane Honey, she shows him her chest. Cupid Claw manages to shoot her again and she walks towards the youma, apparently in love. Seiji snaps out of it (the heart on his face vanishes) and warns Honey, but apparently Honey has been faking. I'm not sure exactly how (maybe she likes Seiji better?) Honey defeats the youma. Next scene: Everyone in a restaurant eating, except Seiji, who's tied to a pole watching them without being able to have any food himself. Final scene: Honey receives a mysterious white flower (from the Twilight Prince). 33- "Daiuchuu no Wana! Honey Saidai no Kiki" ("The Trap in Outer Space! Honey's Biggest Crisis") (罠Daiuchuu！ハニー史上最大無キキ) Airdate: 13 December 1997 34- "Honey Ai no Sentaku! Seiji VS Prince" ("Honey's Choice: Seiji vs. Prince") (何Sentakuハニー愛です！誠二VSプリンス) Airdate: 20 December 1997 Flashback to episode 33, showing the Twilight Prince bringing Honey Seiji's unconscious body in a spacesuit in space. Honey and the Twilight Prince are talking. He's explaining something about the Panther Claw. Sister Jill gets angry at her henchwoman, who's light blue with light blue hair and wears a red lens over one eye. She'll give her one last chance. I'm not sure what her name is, but Honey calls her something like "Fraidy Claw". Scene at school, showing the second teacher fondling her own breasts. Everyone then watches Honey, who talks to the Twilight Prince. Seiji says "I love Honey" and the Twilight Prince says that he can't because she's not human. Of course, everyone's listening, not that they care. Still, when secrets get spilled, you know you're nearing the end of the series. Honey gets a phone call on her cute pink toy phone. It's from the villain, who has a battleship with missiles and will destroy Tokyo if not stopped. Honey comes and says she has the light of love from her father and will fight to the end. Then everyone says, one by one, that they're with her. The Twilight Prince says something, she smiles, and he gives her flowers. Everyone is on a little boat compared to this huge battleship. The villain fires some machine gun blasts at it, which leaves the boat in ruins. Then a clam shell emerges from the ocean with Honey as Venus rising out of it. She's naked, but has an arm covering her breasts. The blue guys all bow down. The villain decides to shoot the shell to pieces, and Honey sinks again, this guise doing absolutely no good. Honey appears on the ship's mast as something called "Madoless Honey" as far as I can make out. If anyone else has seen this episode, I hope someone can make out the name properly, though I half suspect this is some sort of cultural joke. She's in a sailor outfit and carrying a guitar, which she smashes over the head of one of the bad guys. Then she transforms to Escort Honey and pulls a lever to drop a bag of stuff on the bad guys. Honey fights the villain while Seiji, using a laptop computer that's obviously really water resistant, hacks into the control system of the missiles, the students are on a rocky shore, and the teachers in the ocean among the debris. Also, none of them have any wounds from their boat being blasted by an automatic weapon a few scenes earlier. The Twilight Prince is watching from a lighthouse. 35- "Watashi wo Shinjite! Ai no Hikari Zen Power Kaihou" ("Have Faith in Me! The Power of Love at Full Maximum") (わたしは信じて！ひかり禅パワーKAIHOUは愛の) Airdate: 27 December 1997 The fight continues. Honey cuts off the villain's hand, but it turns into green slime and she grows a new one. Meanwhile Seiji's trying to crack the password on the missiles. Some of the students help him. There's some kind of weird blocks display with wires cut by scissors. Honey turns into Hyper Cutey Honey and fights her. It doesn't help, because she recovers from being a puddle of green slime, and then gets the missile control and fires them. But Seiji has managed to stop them and the missile bays open, but they never get launched. However, the villain is going to crash the ship into the harbor. She wants Honey's elemental materializing device. Honey approaches her with her choker held in her hand, but transforms at the last minute instead into Hurricane Honey and drives off with Seiji into the engine room. They defeat the blue guys fast and spend a few useless minutes bashing machinery. Seiji manages to defeat the villain with a cut electrical cable. The ship is on fire and still about to crash into the city. Unfortunately, the villain survived. Honey takes Seiji's hand... and throws him off the ship. She then attacks the villain and from a distance you can see a column of light from the fight area. he villain doesn't survive this time. It's about time. Sister Jill and the Twilight Prince are talking. Honey has released the true power of the elemental materializing device and is now in the air, falling and barely awake. The Twilight Prince rescues her. Then she goes over to Seiji. 36- "Yuki no tatakai! Dengeki puroresumacchi" ("Battle of Courage! The Electrifying Pro-Wrestling Match") (雪の戦い！電撃プロレスマッキ) Airdate: 10 January 1998 Honey has nightmares about using the Elemental Materializing Device on Sister Jill and destroying her, then the world. Everyone's at a pro-wrestling match. There's a brown-haired girl defeating some guy, and then a figure in an Egyptian mask comes and defeats her. She reveals herself as Sister Jill and asks for a deathmatch with Honey. The blue guys are standing at the door with guns to keep everyone from leaving. Honey goes into the arena and transforms into a golfer. She tries again and is dressed in a fish costume. Next comes a medieval Japanese peasant. Next a miner. Next herself, out of costume again. She can't transform. Sister Jill is about to beat her when the Twilight Prince rescues her. He explains that Honey can't transform because she doesn't have self- confidence. Honey gives her transformation items to Danbei for safekeeping. I don't know about you, but I think this is dumb. Everyone comes to school to find a wrestling rink set up there with the rose used by the Panther Claw imprinted on it. Sister Jill is there. Everyone attacks her, nobody succeeds. They get trounced. Honey decides to fight even without her powers and attacks with a mop. This does little good. Seiji goes off to get the transformation items. One of the blue guys tries to run his car off the road, but the Twilight Prince saves him and gives him the items. Seiji returns and gives them to Honey. Oddly enough, Honey doesn't seem more hurt than if she'd just been fighting a few minutes. He gives the items to her, putting the choker around her neck and she transforms, because everyone believes in her. Honey defeats Sister Jill, who crumbles, leaving behind the red ribbons of her clothing, and her blue gem, which disintegrates. The song used here is "Hoshi ni Nare". Panther Zora appears. 37- "Saigo no Seisen (Zenpen) Unmei ni Mukau Ai" ("The Last Holy War! (Part 1) Love confronts Fate") (西郷のない聖戦（前編）運命の愛mukau) Airdate: 17 January 1998 Honey and Sister Jill are fighting. Honey is on the losing end and Seiji arrives with weapons loaded to assist her. 38- "Saigo no Seisen (Kouhen) Yumemiru Chikara no Shouri" ("The Last Holy War! (Part 2) The Triumph of the Power to Dream") (西郷ません清泉（後編）夢見る勝利のチカラ) Airdate: 24 January 1998 Honey is repeatedly attacking Sister Jill, who keeps re-forming until she is finally absorbed by Panther Zora. They seem to be inside a castle. The students are eating. Seiji has a bazooka and grenades and goes in after Honey. He manages to take out quite a few blue guys. Honey keeps fighting Zora. She's not doing very well. A lot of dialog, including some in her mind after a huge red hand starts crushing her. Something about the future of humanity. Seiji saves the day by blowing the bad guy away with his bazooka. The Twilight Prince fights Zora. He gets stabbed in the heart, makes a nice speech, and dies, disappearing. Zora grabs Honey and tries to reach in her chest to pull out the Elemental Materializing Device. Honey finally uses it, covering herself and Zora with crystal. She seems to be entombed forever, but Honey hears Seiji's voice and it lets her break out of the crystal, using "Anata ni Todoketai" again. She falls onto Seiji, naked, and kisses him. Apparently it was some sort of castle in the sky; Honey and Seiji fall out by parachute, with everyone else in a blimp watching. End of story. Everyone is on a field, very much like the field in the closing credits, and the voiceover is the closing credit song. Brief shot of Panther Zora laughing. 39- "Hanayome Honey! Ai no Hikari wa Eien ni" ("Honey the Bride! The Light of Love is Forever") (花嫁ハニー！ひかりWA永遠の愛の) Airdate: 31 January 1998 Category:Cutie Honey Page